Flip chip mounting refers to a method of mounting a semiconductor chip on an external device. The semiconductor chip is flipped so the active side of the chip faces the external device and the flipped chip is bonded to the external device. One method of making this attachment positions gold bumps on contact pads located on the active side of the flip chip. Thermocompression is used to bond the gold bumps to contact pads on the external device. The gold bumps can then act as an electrical pathway between the flip chip and the external device. For instance, the gold bumps can provide electrical communication between the contact pads on the external device and the contact pads on the flip chip. Temperature cycling of the resulting device can cause the bond between the gold bumps and the pads to break. As a result, there is need for an improved method for attaching electrical components to one another.